Stay The Night
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine and Kurt reunite...but under what circumstances?


**A/N: Here we go with another series of one shots. This time it's more fluffy Klaine. I'm trying to find a happy medium. Hell, maybe soon the CrissColfer muses will strike. Once again, sticking with the 98 Degrees theme. This one's called 'Stay The Night'. I don't own Klaine, I'd probably write them better though. So…yeah, that's it I think.**

_In the still of my heart_

_There's a fire that burns my soul's desire_

_Touching me, like the sun_

_Here and now I give my love so faithfully_

_That I will always be the one_

When you make stupid mistakes, you always try to right them. That's what I'm trying to do right now. The truth is I fucked up. I fucked up so bad, and now I lost my best thing. And yeah, I blame my best friend, but I was also a little bit to blame for this whole clusterfuck. I needed my Blainers back, and I needed to do it in a grand way, sort of like how he asked me to marry him. I never told him this, but that proposal was the best day of my life. Behind our first time, of course. And now he left me. All because I told him that being engaged so young was a mistake. He ran away, but that was what Blaine did. He ran to escape the pain. But this time, instead of him chasing me, I was chasing him. As my plane touched down in Columbus, I knew what I had to do. I was going to get my soul mate back, no matter what. Rachel had told me what she had done, and that subsequently that Blaine had moved on, and that's what killed me. Though he deserved to move on from me. I deplaned and saw Rachel standing there. She wasn't the person I wanted to see right now, but was the only person who would pick me up from the airport.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up, Rachel. Just shut up. This is what we're going to do. You're going to drive back to Lima. You're going to call Dalton and have Blaine leave Warblers practice early. Then you are going to help me with my plan. I need him back, and I'm going to get him."

"Blaine doesn't exactly answer my phone calls these days. Maybe you should talk to Sam. Sam speaks with him everyday."

I nodded. I knew that I needed to do whatever I had to. I wore his engagement ring proudly on my finger. And I would do anything in my power to get him back. Even visit with my old friend, Sam Evans. He looked shocked to see me, as I walked into the locker room.

"Kurt. I…Not that I'm not excited to see you, man. But what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. You talk to Blaine every day, at least that's what Rachel says. I need to get him back. Our argument, Sam…it was ridiculous. I let NYADA and Vogue get to me, and Blaine being there and just being Blaine…it was all too much. I picked a fight. I kicked him out. I went to see him the next morning but he'd hopped a plane to come back."

"Kurt…I'm sorry. I don't know if he'll see you. He took the breakup really hard. Harder than he did last time you broke up with him. I'll call him and ask him if he'll see you. But it's probably going to be a long shot. I haven't seen him in a few weeks. Not since he started dating Karofsky."

"I understand. But Sam, please. I'll regret not taking any action later if I don't try."

Sam nodded and took out his cell phone, and that's when I knew. I could do this. I could get Blaine back with me, if it was the last thing I did.

_I wanna stay with you tonight_

_I don't wanna leave_

'_Cause I feel the time is right_

_Don't wanna go before I say_

_What I have to say_

_Don't ask me to walk away_

_I wanna stay tonight, wanna stay the night_

As I sat in The Lima Bean waiting for Blaine to arrive, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I had his coffee sitting in front of me, and two of those hazelnut biscottis he loved so much. I watched as the door opened and there stood Blaine in his typical bowtie/sweater vest combo, looking more and more like a teacher. He waved at me and I waved back, smiling at him. He came over and sat down and smiled that relaxed smile and I melted again.

"Hey Kurt! This is a surprise. What are you doing back here in Lima?"

"Rachel called me. She's trying to revive the Glee club at McKinley this year with what's left of her Broadway-slash-television money, so she called and asked for my help."

"So you dropped everything at NYADA and Vogue to come back home and help your best friend. That's loyalty right there."

"Well that's me, Blaine. Kurt 'Mr. Loyalty' Hummel."

I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Blaine picked up on it right away, and smiled as he sipped his coffee. He wasn't surprised that I remembered his coffee order. But what he was intrigued by was why I still looked amazing. He didn't want to think about that. Couldn't think about that right now. It was then he saw it. He couldn't miss it because I wasn't actively hiding it. The little silver band that rested out on my hand for all to see, the band that he'd given me a year previously on the staircase of his new employer. I knew he saw it, and that was his signal to get up and leave. He slid his chair back and grabbed his coffee cup.

"I shouldn't have come here, Kurt. I have a boyfriend."

"I know. Rachel told me that too. Blaine, please don't go. I was hoping we could be friends."

Blaine did that cute little puppy face that he was accustomed to making when things weren't going particularly well for him. He shook his head sadly and leaned in to hug me before uttering the lines that would essentially crush me.

"I don't know Kurt. I don't know if we'll ever be able to be friends."

He said before walking away. I sat down at the table, put my head down and cried my eyes out, knowing that this would be the last time I'd see him. I wouldn't put him through the damage of seeing me again. Not when it was this hard for me to let go. I just wished it would've been easier for me. He's my soulmate, and I won't let go of the memories. But it isn't that simple.

_Holding you close to me_

_The first time that your body moved with mine_

_Let the mood ease your fears_

_Caressing as I whisper in your ears_

_That I will always be the one_

"_Are you okay, baby?"_

_Blaine said as he slid slowly into Kurt lovingly. Kurt moaned softly and smiled, nodding his head. Blaine always liked to hear Kurt's moans as they had some sort of physicality with each other, hand jobs, blow jobs, intercourse…it didn't matter. As long as Kurt was moaning, Blaine was enjoying it. Kurt moaned as Blaine started biting his earlobe teasingly and then Kurt was slowly unraveling. He wanted to call out…_

I moaned as I heard my alarm clock going off. But when I looked at the clock on my nightstand, I realized it wasn't my alarm but my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it and without looking at it, answered it, not hearing the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"I can't stop thinking about our first time."

I looked at the clock on my night stand and noticed that it was 3am and once I got my bearings about me, I realized it was Blaine calling me. I sat up and sighed, knowing that was what my dream was about. He'd walked out on me at The Bean today, so I should be pissed, but I felt a calm wash over me at the sound of his voice.

"Me either. I was…I just had a very intense dream about it."

"Tell me. Please, I need to hear it, Kurt. Please tell me."

I knew this was a mistake, but I couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea coming from my mouth. I got up to look out the window, and what I saw there was Blaine, shivering in his coat, flannel pajama pants that I bought him for Christmas two years ago, and the matching slippers. I turned around and walked downstairs, hanging up the phone and opening the door.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing! And don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes and yes. But see, the funny thing is…I don't care. Can I come in? It's cold. Please, it's cold."

I nodded and smiled sadly as he came in. He walked over to the table, and sat down, dropping his head into his hands. I saw his shoulders raising up and down and I knew he was crying. I needed to let him speak in his own time, so I went and made tea, until I heard his broken voice.

"I shouldn't be here. Fuck, I know I shouldn't be here. But I can't stay away. I should be so upset at what you said to me, Kurt. But I'm not. I'm not upset, because you were right. We were too young to be engaged, but something else you said, stuck with me. You told me that our love never dies, and that our love is a true love and if we're meant to be, we will. But the funny thing is…I know we are. I know you're wearing the ring. And I panicked when I saw it. But that's because I wasn't sure what to do. Kurt, do you know what I did when I left the Lima Bean?"

I slid his teacup towards him, and watched as he picked it up and sipped at it and then relaxed. And then it was my turn to answer. I didn't know what he did when he left the Lima Bean and I found myself wanting to know. I sipped at my tea and shook my head.

"No. No, I don't know what you did when you left the Lima Bean."

"I went back to Dalton and I sat in my office. I looked at the pictures of Dave and I that had replaced the ones of you and me, and it didn't feel right. The pictures of him and me didn't belong in those frames. Know the ones that did? The ones of us. Hunter was weirded out because I was changing the pictures. But there's only one person for me, Kurt. You."

And I did the only thing I knew how to do. I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him hard and rough and possessively on the lips, knowing that deep down he was right. I was his and he was mine. And nothing would ever change that. Never. I stood him up and led him upstairs, where we didn't come out for awhile.

_I wanna stay with you tonight_

_I don't wanna leave_

'_Cause I feel the time is right_

_Don't wanna go before I say_

_What I have to say_

_Don't ask me to walk away_

_I wanna stay tonight_

_Wanna stay the night_

I woke up when my alarm went off at 6:35 and smiled. There was a body next to me, and I didn't know what to do. All I could do was smile, because Blaine, my beautiful smart, sweet, amazing Blaine was laying in bed with me. And I couldn't have asked for anything better. I nuzzled him awake and smiled when his eyes opened.

"Hi handsome. I know you don't want to, but you've got to get up. We both have classes to teach."

Blaine smiled at me and it was like my own utopia. A slice of heaven that I needed, but didn't know I needed it.


End file.
